


Beetle's Bounty

by CaptainAwesomest



Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: F/F, F/M, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAwesomest/pseuds/CaptainAwesomest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After crossing Madame Masque and developing a unique friendship, Kate Bishop and Carmilla Black find themselves targeted by the new Beetle, Janice Lincoln. Unfortunately, Madame Masque gives Lincoln a specific objective.<br/>Sequel to Team-Up Day After Tuesday (http://archiveofourown.org/works/6508414) by Yatterqueen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beetle's Bounty

"Ms Nefaria, this is your lucky day."

Whitney Frost, the current head of the Nefaria crime family, the biggest family in the Maggia criminal network, looked up as someone spoke to her from outside her cell. Sitting in a cell in a federal lock-up, she stands to meet the well-dressed individual standing before her, as the cell door is opened and the person holds up the key.

"Once again, the system work; you're free to go." The person, a lawyer, informs her while holding up a warrant for their release, leading her out of the holding cells, out the building, and towards a parked limousine. "I took the liberty of gathering your belongings, and I've assembled the usual documents."

Handing her a briefcase, the lawyer turns away as she opens it, seeing her signature gold mask and her black and white outfit, to which she wastes no time changing into as the limousine picks up and drives them away. They drive for a few more minutes, before stopping by a large building, leaving the car, and entering the building's elevator to the penthouse, where she's met by the rest of the gang.

"Glad to see the queen is out and back on top, my lady." One, particularly ass-kissing henchman announces, bowing in front of her. "We await your orders."

"Have you gathered the intel I asked?" Masque questions, before taking two folders from him, briefly looking through them. As expected, it lists all the information she wanted them to gather about the targets she requested, one being significantly bigger and older, merely being updated to coincide with the second.

"We've wired your funds to the appropriate banks; give the word and we'll go live with the hit orders on both of them." The lawyer informs her, standing and awaiting further instruction.

"No." Masque responds, cutting off that idea. "What those two did to me, that's not a crime that I want them killed over. I want them humiliated in the same way. I want them, strung up by their big girl undies, left for the world to see, and I want it recorded and distributed to all channels available. I want it so next time they're in a fight, their enemy can laugh, knowing of their past humiliation, and exactly how to make them squeal. I want you to ruin their reputation and leave them nothing more than jokes, losers to be taunted, like little, schoolyard nerds."

"So...what you're saying is, you want a bounty, on their underwear?" One henchling questions, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, exactly."

"Isn't that, you know, a waste of resources? Wouldn't it make more sense to just waste them and leave it at that, rather than go through this trouble, all over a little prank?" Another, particularly brave, henchmen asks, earning a glare.

"Someone feed him to my sharks." Masque tells the others without missing a beat.

"Um, you don't have any sharks anymore, m'am; you forgot to feed them."

"Then get me some new sharks, and feed him to them, now!" She barks, suddenly shouting, before stepping fourth and turning to the others before slamming the folders down onto the table, causing the contents, including photos of the raven-haired archer and the green-haired spy, to spill out. "The rest of you, listen to what I say. Ten Million, to whoever can find Kate Bishop and her little friend Scorpion, leave them hanging by their underwear, and bring me photographic proof of it. Any questions?"

None offer any more questions, choosing to avoid the fate of being fed to sharks.

@@@

"Ha! Eat my feet, Bishop!"

The apartment of Kate Bishop, where currently, the young heroine and Young Avenger known as Hawkeye, dressed in a simple loose pink tank-top and yoga pants, sits on her couch playing video games against Carmilla Black, the freelance spy and adventurer known as Scorpion, who herself is currently dressed in a small black shirt and green boxer shorts.

"Not so fast, I just got the battle shell, you are SO going down, little miss spybutt!" Kate retorts, mashing buttons on the controller, as the two play some racing game that seems to be basically Mario Kart but without actually involving Mario.

"Not if I do this little trick, and ha! Now it's just smashing back in your face!"

"What? How!? No fair! You cheated!" Kate complains as Carmilla takes the victory, causing the tan skinned woman to pump her fists up in the air, stick her tongue out at the other young woman.

"Don't be a sore loser, Katie-Kate, it's not very attractive." Carmilla teases, causing Kate to roll her eyes and stand up, heading to get a drink while the game is no longer going. "On a less-vitriolic point, thanks again for letting me crash here; living in She-Hulk central can get crowded."

"It's no problem, I totally get wanting some space from your family." Kate responds with a smile and a shrug. "Besides, it's been fun having someone over who can kick my butt at video games."

"Yeah, it's been fun; you know, most people complain when winning's too easy, but you're somehow both easy AND totally fun to beat." Carmilla adds, earning an eye roll from Kate, while she herself got up to join her in finding something to eat or drink.

"I'm glad it amuses you so much to win a game about crocodiles and go-karting." Kate retorts, moving some stuff from her counter to make room for her breakfast. Dropping the stuff, mostly parcels and box deliveries, by her couch, she butters some bread before sitting back down while Carmilla joins her after not finding anything appetizing.

"Hey, don't act like being good at that's beneath you; you're the one who sucks at it." Carmilla retorts, looking at the parcels, noticing they seem to be subscription boxes, including some snack boxes. "Hey, mind if I browse your snack boxes?"

"Go nuts." Kate shrugs without giving much thought, letting Carmilla turn and start looking through the boxes for anything, only to remember something. "Hey, just, don't open the one in the black bag, that's-"

"Oh my god!" Carmilla gasps, grinning as she glances at the box in said black bag.

"Hey! I said don't!" Kate glares mildly before trying to grab the bag, only for Carmilla to pull it away.

"Oh, you got a delivery from MyUndies? Awe, I didn't realize I was doing THAT much damage to your underwear that you had to go and order a box of new panties!" Carmilla teases, thinking back to how frequently wedgies have been a thing between them since they met (and though it was about even, she'd like to think she got Kate more), while holding the box away from her and rolling off the couch as Kate tries to wrestle it free.

"I told you not to look at it!" Kate yells, tackling her to the ground and trying to get the box back, making Carmilla laugh as she manages to keep Kate away long enough to open the box.

"But I gotta see what it is you ordered!" Carmilla continues, glancing at the variety of ordered underwear. All are purple or pink, which isn't much surprise given that seems to be the colour of 90% of Kate's wardrobe, but the variety amuses her, as she sees a mix between boyshorts, bikini, a few brief-cut, and a handful of thongs, the latter of which she picks one up and stretches it in her hands. "Wow, you trying to beat me to the punch and going the self-wedgie route now?"

"Shut up! Leave my underwear alone!" Kate yells once more, snapping the box and the thong from Carmilla's grip, responding by giving her shorts a quick tug up while she could.

"Hey!"

"These are not for you to be playing around with!" Kate responds, blushing lightly as she put the box to the side while Carmilla adjusted the shorts. "You play around with enough of my underwear as it is."

"Yeah, I do. I totally get why that Tommy guy you spend all that time kissing finds it so fun." Carmilla adds, laughing to herself. "Seriously, for a total badass, you have no ability to defend yourself from them, its like your kryptonite."

"Hey, you can hardly talk; it's not like I don't get you back constantly." Kate retorts, checking the time.

"Hey that's...actually true." Carmilla starts, then stops and thinks, resulting in a glare. "Remind me to do something about that."

"Whatever; anyway, I have a team meeting with the other Young Avengers in 30 minutes, so if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get showered and head off." Kate adds, taking the box of underwear with her as she waved back, heading into her room to shower and change.

A few minutes later, Kate exited her room, drying her hair while putting on her archery gear, dressed in her usual purple leather two-piece outfit. After putting on her shades and scarf, she noticed Carmilla was similarly dressing in her Scorpion gear, making her raise an eyebrow. "You leaving too?"

"Yeah, I've got to meet someone for a possible job." Carmilla explains with a shrug, lowering her mask to talk to her properly.

"It's nothing illegal, is it?" Kate questions, glancing at her.

"Yes, it's totally something illegal; I'll be joyriding while smoking pot and robbing a liquor store." Carmilla responds, dripping with sarcasm. "Nah, it's just some bodyguard-type work."

"Huh, well, guess we might as well head out together then." Kate muses with a shrug, taking her uneaten breakfast and munching on it as she exits the apartment alongside her, stopping and adjusting her pants.

"Guess so." Carmilla shrugs back with a smile, walking with her as they headed to the elevator. "Actually, don't suppose you can give me a ride?"

"I guess; I was going to take my bike, but I guess I can carpool." Kate responds as she calls the elevator, standing awkwardly as they wait. "Where about's?"

"Just a few blocks from here, not too far from where you guys have your little hang outs." Carmilla responds, raising an eyebrow as she notices Kate's uncomfortable expression and fidgeting, until she figures out why and grins. "You're wearing one of those thongs, aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" Kate groans, entering the elevator and digging out the material as Carmilla snickers. "I've not worn thongs in a while, still trying to get used to the feeling."

"Well why'd you get them, anyway?" Carmilla questions, leaning against the side of the elevator.

"Partially to avoid panty-lines, partially because they looked cute on the website, and partially just because I needed more variety in my underwear." Kate explains with a shrug, stopping to pick at her pants one last time before exiting the elevator once it got to the ground floor.

"Well, at least you're saving everyone some time." Carmilla muses with a grin, earning a glare from Kate as the two walked down the street to Kate's waiting Volkswagen Beetle.

"So...what's it like?" Carmilla asks after they've started driving for a few minutes.

"Can we talk about something other than my underwear?" Kate responds with an annoyed groan.

"I'm not talking about your underwear! As much as it obviously seems like it, the world doesn't revolve around your little backside." Carmilla retorts, sighing and rolling her eyes. "I meant, what's it like, being on one of those super-teams?"

"Oh...OK, well." Kate nods, pausing to think about this. "Well, it feels pretty normal, I guess. It's like hanging out with friends, except you also need to save the world, and your friends are all super-powered and pretty awesome. Why, you wanting to join or something?"

"Pfft, please. Could you see me on a team? I'm a solo act, and I like it that way very much." Carmilla retorts with a shrug. "Besides, I need to keep a low profile, being a spy and all. If the world saw me budying it up with those weirdo Scarlet Witch's kids and that uptight patriot guy, it'd blow my cover."

"Well, I'll make note not to invite you in then." Kate muses, taking another turn, but tenses when she notices something in the mirror. "Hey, you might want to brace yourself for a second."

"Why?"

"Because there's someone flying after us." Kate points up at a figure in the distance, one chasing after them from the skies.

"Oh, that's really not normal." Carmilla muses, pulling up her mask as Kate pressed harder on the pedal, turning to try and escape the figure, until her road is cut off by an explosion as a rocket is fired before them.

The two girls let out a scream of confusion as they swerve to dodge, crashing into a lamppost and totalling the car.

"Oh, god, owe!" Kate lets out a groan, gripping her forehead as she pulled herself out of the car, struggling to stand for a second. "Damn it, my car's completely totalled!"

"It was an ugly car anyway." Carmilla retorts, getting out and resting against the side, trying to regain her thoughts.

"The Volkswagen Beetle is _not_ ugly; that car's vintage!" Kate responds, losing track of what's important for a second, reaching into the car to retrieve her archery gear.

"God, you're like a total hipster, you know that?" Carmilla rolls her eyes, stepping back and looking up at the figure flying towards them. "Like seriously, you're the most hipstery superhero I've ever met, and I've met some totally pretentiously hipstery superheroes."

"OK, ignoring you now." Kate sighs, grabbing an arrow and aiming up, gritting her teeth as she saw the flying figure approaching fast. "OK, now seriously, look alive and get moving, we got company."

Above, fluttering around at a great speed floats the purple and green-clad villainess known as the Beetle. Not the original male Beetle of course (as should be expected by the lack of the original male Hawkeye or Scorpion), but Janice Lincoln, the daughter of the stone-cold crimelord known as Tombstone. Formerly a lawyer who turned to supervillainy for the thrill of it, she's tried to make quite a name for herself in the world of costumed crime, keyword being 'tried'. So far she's not had much luck, mostly being a minor threat bigger heroes like Captain America and Spider-Man have casually defeated, palling around as the token girl to the new Sinister Six, and once failing to get an undercover job at Stark Industries because of Ant-Man of all people getting in the way. Seriously, and it wasn't even the _good_ Ant-Man either.

And sure, this particular contract isn't exactly what one would really go for if they wanted to become the top costumed criminal around, but it gets her brownie points with Masque, and that means she gets a chance at bigger contracts. So, here she is, holding up her rocket launcher, flying towards them with her bright pink wings, aiming down and firing another blast, hoping to send them running away. Except, when she pulls the trigger, they don't run, they just stand there watching.

"What, do they _want_ to die?" She asks herself, confused and annoyed; if she kills them she loses the contract and burns a bridge with Masque, and she'd rather not be the next person with a hit on her panties; her reputation is already rather low, never mind what being known for getting wedgied would do to it.

No, instead of running or dodging, Kate releases the arrow, hitting the rocket in mid-air and making it detonate early, exploding in the air and briefly blinding Beetle. Before Janice can move or do anything else, another arrow flies through the smoke of the explosion, attached to a long wire reaching back down to the two girls, before hitting her and ensnaring her. Down bellow, the two girls pull on the wire, pulling Janice forward, making her crash into the wall and lose her momentum, tumbling her down to their level.

"What, hey! Owe!" Beetle lets out, crashing about as she falls down, landing in front of the two annoyed looking girls, as Kate aims another arrow and Carmilla cracks her knuckles. "Damn it, you could've broken my neck with that stunt!"

Janice looks up and glares, staring at the two heroic young ladies before her, slowly pulling out her blaster gun before firing at the two heroes, who don't waste time ducking out of the way and rolling to either side of her, making the villainess turn around, looking to either side of herself to keep them both in view.

"Is this really what it's like for you hero types? Getting attacked randomly by loser villains?" Carmilla asks, turning to Kate, almost ignoring Beetle, much to her obvious annoyance.

"Kinda, though usually, we're attacked by people like Kang, or Doom, or 'Mother', or some actual, legitimate threat." Kate explains with a shrug, not even drawing an arrow, evidently not really intimidated by Beetle's presence. "Usually if it's a loser villain like Beetle here, she's usually got people like Boomerang or Shocker, you know, other loser villains to actually make themselves somewhat threatening."

"You two little tramps remember I'm still here, right?" Beetle barks, getting annoyed at the two ignoring and insulting her right in front of her.

"Yeah, duh, we can see you." Carmilla responds with a hand on her hip, not even in a fighting stance at this point.

"And really, there's no need to get insulting. Honestly, a little respect will go a long way." Kate adds with a mild smirk, sensing Janice's increased annoyance, pushing the inexperienced villain into making another move, turning and firing at Kate, who doesn't waste time ducking once more. Going with this, Carmilla moves in, getting ready to strike with her stinger hand.

"Don't worry, I'll end this now before it gets humiliating." Scorpion muses with a grin, grabbing Beetle's leg as she tried to fly up, hitting her with her stinger and getting ready for her to fall back down stunned. Except, she doesn't; rather, a device on her belt briefly glows green before a similar glow starts illuminating from her blaster. "Wait, what just....?"

"Ha, how's that for over-confidence? I got briefed on your power before I came calling, and got Fixer to whip up a counter-measure." Beetle gloats, turning to look at Carmilla, who was still holding onto her leg. "My suit's been upgraded to absorb your stinger, and redirect its power into my little laser here."

"Yeah, well, let's see if Fixer made you arrow-proof too." Kate retorts, aiming and firing another trick arrow-this time one with an electrical charge-only for Beetle to fly up quickly, grabbing Carmilla's wrist to stop her letting go and making the arrow hit her in her exposed stomach. "Carm!"

"Let's see who the loser is now, huh?" Beetle snorts, taking advantage of Kate's momentary shock to hit her with the blaster, directing Carmilla's sting straight at her. "Honestly girls, this is what happens when you don't respect others."

"God, Carm, your stinger REALLY sucks." Kate groans, holding her stomach as her green-clad companion does the same, both curled up face down and trying to get the strength to get back up.

"Yeah, well, your arrows aren't much better." Carmilla retorts, trying to move away from Beetle, nudging herself closer to Kate.

The supervillain rolls her eyes as she looks at the two, glancing around for a moment, spotting a rusted fire escape in an alleyway, grinning behind her mask; taking out some rope, she tossed it over the fire escape, creating two make-shift tethers.

As the two young heroines start to get back up, they're cut off by the feeling of a gloved hand slipping into the back of their tight leather pants, as Beetle just struts past, grabs them by the back of their panties, then continues walking, pulling their underwear straight up both their backsides.

"Eik!"

"Owe! Hey!"

Both Carmilla and Kate yelp and kick as they're simultaneously hoisted up by their respective panties, Kate's elastic purple thong and Carmilla's black and green striped cheeky panties.

"Settle down girls; just need to get you two into position." Beetle struts forward, lifting both Hawkeye and Scorpion up ass-first, attaching their underwear to the two tethers. "Now, I hear you two have something of a familiarity with wedgies; too bad for you two, so have I."

As Beetle explains, she lets the two weakened girls go limp, before stepping back, grabbing the tether.

"See, I used to have a lot of fun messing with girls like you two; the whole 'tough little badass punk' thing Greeny here's got going on, and the 'snarky rich hipster girl' little miss Purple britches has, I've tormented tons of girls just like you two." Beetle goes on, getting to the other end of the tethered rope and wrapping it around her friends. "You know the good thing about being the daughter of a terrifying mobster? Nobody would _dare_ stand up to you, so you can have fun tormenting anyone you want. So, punks and hipsters like you two were always my little bitches whenever I got bored."

"Why do villains always need to monologue?" Kate complains, reaching back and trying to grip her taut thong.

"Ego trip; they gotta convince themselves they're better than everyone else." Carmilla muses, cringing at her own wedgie.

"It's not an ego trip! I'm adding a little fanfare." Janice insists, tugging at the tether and making them yelp at the sudden tug on their underwear. "So, as I was saying, any time I got bored, and a little punk or hipster got in the way, I found some fun little way to torture them. Wedgies weren't exactly my favourite prank, mind, but evidently, you two have made it a habit of getting them. So much so, Madame Masque is offering a very large bounty to anyone who can do this to you and prove it."

"Wait, Masque sent you?" Kate questions, before shrieking at another sudden tug of her underwear, kicking about a swinging.

"Well what did you think, I just randomly decided to attack two super-zeroes and give them a wedgie?" Beetle responds, taking out a smart phone and switching to the camera.

"Honestly, given the past few weeks, it didn't surprise me." Carmilla retorts, gritting her teeth as she's bounced lightly. "Do you have a secret superpower that encourages wedgies that you've not told me about, Bishop?"

"I have no idea; it's like, some cosmic being out there is controlling what happens to us and is just weirdly into pretty girls getting wedgied." Kate muses, trying to cover her face when she sees Beetle start taking pictures of the two.

"Yeah, well, whatever the case is, these pictures here are worth more than my entire gear's worth, so I'll be leaving you two..." Beetle starts to taunt, holding the camera up, only for it to disapear in a gust of wind, earning a pleased expression on Kate's face. "What the...?"

"I think you made one mistake with your plan; see, I was supposed to be meeting my friends five minutes ago, and this little thing's made me late. That tends to make them start searching for me." Kate explains, struggling a bit in the wedgie, holding a hand out as another gust of wind goes past, making her bow and arrows suddenly appear in her palm. She aims up and fires a single shot to take out the strip of metal holding the ropes, freeing the two of them, letting them land, somewhat less than gracefully, but at least be free of the hanging wedgie.

"In case you haven't guessed, you bit off more than you can chew." Another voice alerts Beetle, as she turns to look behind her, spotting a young man the same age as Kate, with silver hair and a distinctive green suit.

"Oh, frig, you're one of those Young Avengers, aren't you?" Beetle spits, stepping back and getting ready to fire at him, recognizing him as Speed/Tommy Sheppard, only to realize that the other two girls are now up and facing her, both primed to attack.

"I'd watch it, if I were you two; my suit's still immune to the Punk's power, and I got more than enough charge to hit the Hipster with enough to make her eyes melt." Beetle threatens, waving her gun towards them, before another gust of wind blows past and takes away her gun. And her gloves, and the sleeves of her costume, and, actually, everything she was wearing, save for her light purple lace bra and her baby-blue lace panties.

Beetle instantly screams, covering herself and blushing, turning and glaring at the whistling, smug-looking Speed, who twirls her blaster pistol around on his finger. "Lose something?"

"Tommy, _really_?" Kate rolls her eyes, looking at him mildly annoyed. "Was that necessary?"

"Hey, she said her suit was immune to that stingy thing your friend does; I had to take it out of the equation." Tommy shrugs, not seeing any problem. "If you want I'll go run down to a clothing shop and get her some sweats or something."

"Nah, I'm OK with her like this." Carmilla declares, stepping toward Beetle, patting her fist threateningly. Beetle, somewhat intimidated, tries to swing a kick at her, but Carm easily catches it with her stinger arm, causing Beetle to yelp and fall over, clutching the now paralysed leg.

It doesn't take them long, but soon, Kate's firing an arrow up to the top of the building with a tether attached, and the three of them are hooking Janice's underwear to it and leaving her suspended, in a similar manner she had the two. Taking the phone she brought, Kate and Tommy start posing for a selfie with the trapped Beetle, while Carmilla rolls her eyes, giving them a minute or so as they take a few photos before sending it to the only contact listed-who they figure is probably either Masque-with a little message reading 'Scorpion sez hi 2 OXO'

"You done?" Carmilla asks, glancing at the two grinning Young Avengers as they send their message. "Just hurry up and delete the photos she took of us so we can go."

"Done-and-done." Speed declares, holding the now blank phone up, with all the photos now wiped. "I thought about sending a couple to me first, but I figured that'd ultimately not work out for me in the long run."

"Well, you are right about that." Kate replies with a sly grin, cupping his face and kissing him a bit as they smash the phone.

"Anyway, I should really head off to meet the contact I was supposed to be talking to. Good luck with your little club meeting." Carmilla tells the two, waving them off as she turned to walk away.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot about that." Tommy responds, before tossing Kate over his shoulder to carry her, earning a little yelp from her. "We'll see you later when we-"

As Tommy tried to speed off, the tether attached to the two girls' underwear that they'd somehow forgot about pulls them both back, earning a scream from both the girls as their respective underwear suddenly hoists them back toward each other.

"We really should have done something about that first." Carmilla groans, as Kate, after recovering, gets to work cutting the rope off of her thong, and Tommy, who hit the pavement when this happened, rubs the back of his head.

"OK, second time, good bye." Kate declares, holding a hand up for Tommy to pick her up again, before waving goodbye to Carmilla as the two disappeared into the distance, this time considerably more flustered, and with even more stretched out underwear, leaving behind the torn off rope, the shattered camera, and the humiliated, defeated Janice Lincoln, who was hoping to whatever god exists that her teammates from the Sinister Six didn't find out about this, but knew that somehow they would.


End file.
